Ravenpaw's Journey
by Lolzkitty
Summary: What happened to Ravenpaw after the clans left the forest? Did he ever think  of re-joining the clans? i stink a summarys! plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own warriors, DO I LOOK LIKE FOUR DIFFERENT WOMEN,NO! But i do own SOME of the cats i am using but most i don't.**

Chapter 1:

Ravenpaw looked off as the Four Clans walked to the High Stones."It's okay Ravenpaw, you'll see them again" Barley stammered. "No, NO! I WON'T! There gone and i don't even know where their going!" Ravenpaw spat back. The two cats walked back into the Barn and layed down on some

hay and fell woke up at Midnight and couldn't fall back saw a mouse scurry across the barn. Ravenpaw ran to it, got into pouncing position and leaped onto the mouse.'Gotcha!" Ravenpaw swallowed the mouse walked

outside and looked up at the night sky. it was the full moon. _'the night when Clan Cats Gather' _Ravenpaw thought._ 'i know what i should do!' _Ravenpaw padded back into the barn "Barley, BARLEY WAKE UP!" Ravenpaw yelled."Wha-? Ravenpaw what was that for? it's the middle of the night!"

Barley answered "Good-bye barley. i am going to find the clan cats. my life is truly with them.i am going to miss you very StarClan light your path." Ravenpaw said "But Ravenpaw- you're right. i will miss you Bye Ravenpaw May er- Star uh- Clan light your path." Barley said

sadly. Ravenpaw padded outside the barn,Took one look back"Good-Bye Brother."

**I know it was short but do you like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fawnpaw: Say it, Hawkfrost!**

**Hawkfrost: NO!**

**Fawnpaw: It's YOUR line so say it!**

**Hawkfrost*rolls eyes* Fawnpaw does NOT own warriors but she own a few Cats in it.**

**Fawnpaw: Thanks SO MUCH Hawkfrost!**

As Ravenpaw walked slowly and sadly to the high stones he passed a small Twoleg sniffed the air and smelled some sweet smelling sents- the sent of legs _where _getting a little tired and Spottedleaf has cured him before so he knew what to herbs quickly jumped up

onto the top of the looked down to see SO many herbs! Then in the Corner he saw what he SEEDS! He jumped down and grabbed a Mouthful of Poppy Seeds."Where exactly do you think you're going, punk!" Ravenpaw looked behind was one HUGE dark

Brown tabby tom with a Icey-Blue gaze. the next was a small Cream-Colored she-cat with deep Blue eyes. The two cats has their claws out and where growling. Ravenpaw had no idea what to do. " I-I- Please! I'm begging you! I'm going on a long journey and my legs are acing. Please i only

need a !" The she-cat padded over." Hi i'm Lily. and this is my brother we can let you only take a few because my Housefolk use them for some reason." RavenpawGulped down two poppy seeds and took a few to go. Ravenpaw bowed "Thank you Lily and Aspen. will never

Forget you!" "Good-Bye! i'll miss you!" Lily called. "Er- um- Bye?" Mumbled Aspen. As Ravenpaw strode up the High Stones He looked back. He could see _everything _He saw the Barn, the Twolegs with the big Yellow monsters, and Lily and Aspen's Nest. He looked on the other side of the mother

mouth. There he saw a Huge, Gray mountain.'" Well i got to do what i Got to do!"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own warriors but i own a few cats in it and i wish i did!**

Ravenpaw skidded down the slope of the Moonstone place and landed in a patch of Bracken.' Thank StarClan!' Ravenpaw thought. Ravenpaw got up and brushed him self off and starting walking through the clump of trees before the Mountain. A small Rabbit jumped passed him. Ravenpaw

Quickly got into pouncing position and leaped on to the rabbit, sunk his claws into it's body and Caught it. "Gotcha!" Ravenpaw Mumbled with his mouth-full of rabbit fur. Ravenpaw sat down and and started munching on the big juicy that Ravenpaw fell dreamed about

Barley, old and alone. He dreamed about Firestar on his way to find a new home, with all the other clan cats, sick, tired, and dreamed about Graystripe, lost and Captured by Twolegs. He strangely also dreamed of Aspen and where alone in the woods with out there Kitty-

Pet necklace thingys. Also he dreamed about hardly knew him but he was with him in the BloodClan battle and he was Graystripe's didn't know why he dreamed of these cats but he thought it was a sign fro StarClan.

The next morning he woke up to Aspen and Lily,With her mouth full of herbs."We left our House-Folk. We brought herbs for you and we wanted to join your journey." Aspen explained. Ravenpaw looked at the two cats. "It would be wonderful if you two joined my Journey..."


End file.
